S-Trike
__TOC__ Description Our striking wheels come directly from M.A.S.A. They were engineered by the wildest minds of the Military Aeronautics and Space Administration. It's a High speed light vehicle. For fast exploration and burst damage. Works better in large groups! The attack tactics of the S-Trike when attacking a base is "get inside and go ape-style". It has a movement speed almost on par with a Falcon and will constantly weave around the buildings of a base, firing randomly at anything it passes. Interestingly enough, its high speed and random movement make it the only ground unit relatively resistant to a Mortar; when the Mortar fires at a specific S-Trike, it will have moved on long before the mortar shell actually lands, and it comes down to luck that another S-Trike happens to be in the blast zone when the shell hits. It can dodge Cannon Blast shells in a similar manner since they aren't guided, but to a bit of a lesser degree since those shells move faster than a mortar shell. Bunkers filled with nothing but slow or short-ranged units will have difficulty with these too. Sniper and laser turrets still hit these just fine though. They start off with very low health and damage, but they upgrade surprisingly well getting quite massive boosts to health and damage output through the tiers, albeit along with significant boosts to their cost. The biggest threat to S-Trikes is a Bunker with Falcons in it or anything with long-range guided weapons such as Colossus or Bazooka; they will utterly destroy S-Trikes. Tips *It's really fast, constantly moving around the planet and targets any building. More or less like a ground version of the Falcon, but with constant shooting/attack and lack of focus. *It distracts all the possible targets, not just the defensive ones. It will get their attention, during a period of time that other more powerful units will use to cause real damage. *Very large groups can deal very serious damage to a base, when from upgraded enough. Has at high level one of the strongest, but not unfocused, attack. *Both the S-Trike health and damage levels are limited at low levels, which has them easily killed due to their constant moving around. *It's now the weakest / first to unlock factory unit. *From level 1-5 one of the possibly worst ground units ever to be made, due to the lack of focus. It's attack selections are that of a Wasp , but move faster. *It can dodge mortars and cannon blasts very well, but the Laser Tower and the Sniper Tower brings them down. *The S-Trike will help to burn minerals by unlocking and upgrading it in all your colonies! *Be aware, when an enemy has his/her troops heading for a bunch of S-Trikes in your bunker, the S-Trikes only circle around your bunker, they don't move into attack range based on the trigger range of the bunker itself. If an enemy does get within firing range of the trike it will shoot, but it will stay still which cripples its livability. Long story short, do NOT use these in bunkers. *The S-trikes are good in alliance wars, because they have a short building time and good damage at high levels, but beware, during upgrades they will increase its production time and cost. Current Details: *The approval of the S-Trike was published on the Galaxy Life app as you logged into it on the date: 7/18/12 *The S-Trike was released to all Facebook users on the date of: 8/2/12 *This vehicle is based on the Moto Akira Anime Protagonist (The Protagonist is Shotaro Kaneda). Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 1700 | Damage Stage 1 = 200 | Damage Type Stage 1 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.43/Sec | Target Stage 1 = anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = ground | Speed Stage 1 = 2.2 | Range Stage 1 = 150 | Size Stage 1 = 30 | Building Time Stage 2 = 3min | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 2700 | Damage Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Type Stage 2 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.76/Sec | Target Stage 2 = anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = ground | Speed Stage 2 = 2.2 | Range Stage 2 = 150 | Size Stage 2 = 30 | Building Time Stage 3 = 5min | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 3800 | Damage Stage 3 = 500 | Damage Type Stage 3 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.76/Sec | Target Stage 3 = anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = ground | Speed Stage 3 = 2.2 | Range Stage 3 = 150 | Size Stage 3 = 30 | Building Time Stage 4 = 5min | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 3800 | Damage Stage 4 = 1000 | Damage Type Stage 4 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.76/Sec | Target Stage 4 = anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = ground | Speed Stage 4 = 2.5 | Range Stage 4 = 150 | Size Stage 4 = 30 | Building Time Stage 5 = 5min | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 5000 | Damage Stage 5 = 1000 | Damage Type Stage 5 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 5 = anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = ground | Speed Stage 5 = 2.5 | Range Stage 5 = 150 | Size Stage 5 = 30 | Building Time Stage 6 = 10min | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 8000 | Damage Stage 6 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 6 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 6 = anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = ground | Speed Stage 6 = 2.5 | Range Stage 6 = 150 | Size Stage 6 = 30 | Building Time Stage 7 = ? | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 10000 | Damage Stage 7 = 1800 | Damage Type Stage 7 = area blast | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1.66/sec | Target Stage 7 = anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = ground | Speed Stage 7 = 2.5 | Range Stage 7 = 150 | Size Stage 7 = 30 }} Gallery S-trike Ad1.jpg|S-Trike Concept Art S-trike Ad3.jpg|A new wallpaper of the S-Trike S-Trike-At-Loading-Screen.png|S-Trike at loading screen S-trike Ad2.jpg|S-Trike Promotion Strike 1.png|S-trike Alternative Concept S-Trike.png|S-trike Supertrike.png|s-trike medal See Also *Military Buildings *Factory *Vehicles *Troops Category:Vehicles Category:Units Images Category:Troops